


Enchantment.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, McKirk., Mutual Masturbation, Slash, Swimming, True Love, Vacation, Water Sports.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Once upon a time...Jim and Bones, found their very own Eden to share...Based around TOS episode...Shore Leave.( The sequel to this is...Contentment. )





	

Becoming separated from the other crew members, Jim and Bones discover a secluded oasis, and it was no mirage!

"Hey there Jim boy, feel like goin' skinny dippin' with me?"

"Bones'y, what if someone comes along?"

"Relax Jim boy, I feel damn sure if we made a wish, the others would simply disappear like magic!"

And so...wish...they both did...

"NOW are you gonna' trust me Jim boy? I AM a Doctor you know!"

"I DO trust you Bones'y lets just get down there!"

And so...strip...they both did...

"Brrr I'm so cold now Bones'y!"

"Relax Jim boy, I know a way to warm you up later!"

"I will hold you to that Bones'y!"

"I'm counting on it Jim boy!"

"Help! Bones'y I'm sinking fast!"

"Relax Jim boy, I'm here, I've got you now, hang on to me tight!"

"Hurry Bones'y take me to dry land!"

"Just relax and hold on a goddamn minuet Jim boy, I have to take a leak first, care to join me?"

"I sure would Bones'y!"

And so...piss...they both did...

"Now were back on dry land, I'm gonna need you to give me the kiss of life Bones'y!"

"Happy to oblige you with mouth to mouth anytime Jim boy! I also prescribe some personal attention from my healing hands!"

"Well Bones'y, you ARE the Doctor after all, so I must follow your recommendations, I may just join you in this remedy!"

"Be my Guest Jim boy!"

And so...kiss and stimulate..they both did...

"Hmmm I feel...so...relaxed and happy, lying here naked in your arms Bones'y!"

"The feeling is mutual Jim boy!"

"Bones'y, for me, YOU are just what the Doctor ordered! I love you more than anything in the universe."

"I sure as hell love you too Jim darlin', I think I just died and went to heaven!"

And so...they both did.......Lived happily ever after that is!

The End.


End file.
